The present invention relates to spirit levels and particularly to a spirit level with hand grips.
Spirit levels, also called bubble levels, are well known instruments used for setting horizontal or vertical surfaces. The level includes a sealed vial containing an air bubble floating in a liquid. The particular surface is considered horizontal or vertical when the air bubble rests between predetermined graduated marks in the vial.
Spirit levels with hand grips or handles are known. Typically elongate holes are formed in the level with sufficient room to insert a user""s fingers therein or therethrough in order to grasp the level.
The present invention seeks to provide an improved spirit level including rubberized hand grips. Preferably cutouts are formed in the level and coated with an elastomer. The rubberized hand grips provide a better gripping surface than the uncoated hand grips of the prior art, and also help thermally insulate a user""s hand from the cold body of the level when working in cold environments. Most preferably, the elastomeric coating protrudes from a non-setting face of the level so that when the level is placed against a surface to be set, the elastomeric coating provides a high-friction, non-slip interface between the level and the surface to be set. The level may be of hollow box construction or I-beam construction.
There is thus provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a spirit level including a body having a level face for setting a surface and a non-setting face extending away from the level face, and at least one bubble vial mounted in the body, wherein at least one hand-grip aperture, defining an inner perimeter, is formed in the body and extends through the non-setting face, and wherein the perimeter of the at least one hand-grip aperture is at least partially coated with an elastomer. Preferably the inner perimeter of the hand-grip aperture is fully coated with the elastomer.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the elastomer protrudes from the non-setting face.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the elastomer has a rim portion extending over the non-setting face.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the level includes a pair of opposing non-setting faces and the at least one hand-grip aperture extends through both the non-setting faces.